User talk:Sandwich989
Mossflight Is a Proud Member of Project Security - The Project Devoted to Stopping Vandals, Trolls, and Flamers For Good! Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sparrowsong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 00:13, 21 August 2009 Re: Hello Hi Sandwich: sure, of course I'll give you rollbacker rights. And this wiki is for character articles like the ones on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, since that wiki probably won't have those much longer. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 00:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Question Do you know how you get the blanks from Warriors Wiki over here??? Do you upload the article's image, like, would I upload Crystalheart's image for Crystalheart??? Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 16:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks!!! :--Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 18:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Characters? Can I create a category for your characters? I noticed that Sparrowsong and Cloverfang already have categories... --Blackclaw 20:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Character Requests Please post your character requests below: Hi! Can you make me a gray-and-white tom warrior with blue eyes? He is short-haired. Thanks! Take as long as you want. I'm in no hurry. I'm going to use it for Swiftstar's article. --Blackclaw 14:44, 24 August 2009 (UTC) It's perfect!!!!! Thanks so much!!!!!!! --Blackclaw 16:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Subway Sandwich :) I noticed your on and I wanted to say hi. Also, I put a example logo on the WC talk page. Feel free to take a look! Cya soon! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 23:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Mossflight! Could you please make me a charart? Her name is Gingerkit. She is a flame-colored tabby with pretty green eyes. She is short-haired. If you've read Secret (which can be found on the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki), you'll know her. Thanks so much. Annabeth Chase 21:53, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Character Art I support making our own character art projects and lineart. It may be hard, but we can keep the old ones. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 22:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Tigerfoot how do you change the title?--[[User:Bracken-| '''☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 22:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) What do you think? I just felt like making a wolf pup blank, what do ya think? --PandasongPanda-Love 01:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Blanks Should we put blanks on the Improvement Art page? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :: OK, who should do it? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't know how. :( I just came on Wikia like 2 months ago, I'm pretty new at this. But I can upload images. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Sorry to bother you, but can you make an archive for me, please? Thanks! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] Sig Hi, I'm Brineminnow. --Brineminnow How do you do those fancy signatures? --Brineminnow Gingerkit Are you kidding? I absolutely LOVE her!! She looks just like I imagined her. Thank you so much =D! --Sparrowsong 21:52, October 7, 2009 (UTC) FeatherClans Hey, Moss, would you like to join any of the FeatherClans? If you're interested, there's more info on my user page. Oh, btw, do you like my new siggy? :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Thanks, that's a great idea. And I have a feeling we definitely will have more vandals. There was one just the other day on the Fawnpaw (BC) page...did you see that? Sparrowsong 00:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) You need to be an admin to ban someone. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I kinda already banned the guy who vandalized Fawnpaw. And should we also have trials for other troublemakers, like flamers, a.k.a. trolls? Sparrowsong 00:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) You should call it Warriors Characters Wiki:Security, or Warriors Characters Wiki:Project Security. I hope the Project turns out well! I just had an idea - should we have seperate sections? Something like... Flamers/Bullies *November 5, 2009: Whitepelt was accused of cyberbullying Sparrowsong. Whitepelt was found guilty. Vandals *November 5, 2009: Gingerclaw was accused of vandalizing Tawnyflower. Gingerclaw was found not guilty. Trolls Other *November 5, 2009: HighSchoo1Musical1997 was accused of impersonating HighSchoolMusical1997. HighSchoo1Musical1997 was found guilty. ??? Sparrowsong 00:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :) I sure am! And do you think we should make a whole new IRC, or just use talk pages or the Warriors Wiki's IRC or something? Sparrowsong 01:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I'd love to! That's what friends are for, right? Sparrowsong 01:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Of course I'd love to join. Add me in! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 02:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) PS Mossy (can I call you that?), if Brineminnow doesn't show up - which I have a feeling he won't - will we just decide his punishment without him? Sparrowsong 01:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Project Security Ad thingy Should we make the PS ad thing into a template like PCA's? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 16:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Security Looks like most people think that Brineminnow should be blocked for 4 months. Do you agree? Should I do that? Sparrowsong 21:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Bad news... Ok, so you know how in October, Eveningswift got a 4-month ban for starting a flame war? Well, now she's apparently created two sockpuppets called Faithlark and Eveningpath. What do you think we should do? As much as I like Eveningswift, she was banned until January and she was supposed to wait until her ban expired to come back. It's sad, really - if she hadn't sockpuppeted, her ban would have expired in a couple weeks... Sparrowsong 16:51, December 14, 2009 (UTC) P.S. So, I was reading something the other day and it gave me an idea. On Project Security, how about we set up a parole system? Like, after someone's ban expires, restrictions could be placed on what they can and can't do on the Wiki. How about something like... Paroled Troublemakers Are... *Not allowed to create blog posts. *Not allowed to edit the forums. *Not allowed to edit Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki. *Not allowed to edit Project Improvement Art's talk page. *Not allowed to edit Project Security's talk page. And how long their parole lasts depends on how bad what they did was. I also think we should do a "three-strike rule." For a troublemaker's first parole violation (like creating a blog post despite being a paroled vandal), they could get a 24-hour ban. For their second, they could get a 3-day ban. And for their third, a 1-week ban, and they'll be warned that this is their last chance. If they keep violating their parole after that, maybe they could be banned for really long, like 6 months or something. What do you think, Mossflight? Improvement Art Since I'm not a senior warrior, could you approve all the chararts that should've been approved a while ago? Which are Leafburn and Lizardkit. Thanks! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Happy New Year!']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'09']] 14:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey I created a IRC channel for this wiki. Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/# and then type in your nickname, and then the channel I created which is called #wikia-warriorcharacters. HawkeyRawr! LOL 20:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Leaving? Oh no, Moss, I'm not really 100% leaving forever. I just won't be on much. I will give you admin rights, though. This Wikia needs help, and I bet you could help it a lot :). Sparrowsong 07:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Oh...I kinda forgot about that, but thanks for reminding me. I think we need to speed PS up, if you know what I mean. Sparrowsong 06:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can you believe what those anons said to me after I banned Dogstar?! Bye! Sparrowsong 06:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Over to u! X3 Hi Mossflight ( can i call u that?) I was wondering, do you know how to edit signatures? im new so i don't quite know everything yet. I asked Sparrowsong but she recommended u and some others... so can u help???? tank woo! Pixieshine 06:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hi Moss, I have something for us admins and rollbackers to discuss here. Clover lulz You =D 01:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Natyvan http://warriorscharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Natyvan. Sparrowsong 20:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'll still be on maybe...every 3-5 months. Admins We need two more admins, since Hawk and I left. Sparrowsong 18:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I vote for Rainwhisker and Eveningswift. They really seem to care about this place. Sparrowsong 21:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Evening's not really on anymore, soo...how about Rainwhisker and Brightsparrow instead? Sparrowsong 02:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm SO STUPID!!!! Can you delete for me? I accidentally uploaded the wrong image. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) delete Sorry but I'm going give you a long list of pages to delete :) Just go here Category:Candidates for deletion Shruggytalk 19:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Please unban Dogstar, otherwise he won't be able to participate in the trial. Sparrowsong 02:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Sandwich, I know I've asked this before, buyt Can you Delete all the images and pages in Category:Candidates for deletion? As there are some images useing WW line art. Thanks Shruggytalk 18:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind deleting this: User:Blackclaw09/Template Page? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:25, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Edit? Hi Sandwich, I noticed you deleted a picture I put on one of my pages (Acornfoot). It was not a warriors wiki lineart, so I'm afraid I don't understand why it would be deleted. However, you are an admin, and if it turns out there was something wrong with the picture I will gladly draw one myself. Thank you. --Sparrowfeather 19:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ... Sorry Mossflight, but here's another page that needs to be deleted: Archive 4 By the way, I fixed the link on the PS talk page so it goes to the real archive for Dogstar's trial. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 22:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 20:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) adminship Hi Sandwich :) When do I get admin rights? :D Shruggytalk 15:18, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic Somebody made a fanfic on this Wiki. Their username was Raffyjack123 (I think). Sparrowsong 02:47, May 21, 2010 (UTC) 86.148.136.15 A user with the IP address of 86.148.136.15 has flamed Brightsparrow. Look in the history of her talkpage and at the case on Project Security. --Sparrowsong 23:19, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Forest Forest hasn't been on in several months and doesn't have many edits, can you remove her rollbacker rights? Sparrowsong 02:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Sandwich, I was wondering if you could go here and give Blackclaw her rights. P.S. Also, can you go here also and scroll down to the bottom entry? I'm kind of confused....and I need another admin's help explaining things to peoples.... P.P.S. If you are grounded then I understand, I get grounded all the time. In fact, when I'm not here it's usually not because I quit, I just got grounded for a very long time (I.E. a month) evil parents ;D Clover 21:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC)